Gran D. Ziger
75,000,000 | doriki = | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = | dftextcolor = | dfbackcolor = }} Gran D. Ziger (Romaji: Guran Dī Jīgā; Kana: グラン・D・ジーガー) is the main character of Powerhouse411 in the Outer Sea Expedition. He is the captain of the Grand Pirates crew and the helmsman of the Grand Ziger ship. Out of the desire to morally atone for and mentally recover from a grave act of conformity and cowardice that he exhibited in the past, he aspires to overthrow the World Government and then seat himself on the Empty Throne as a benevolent and magnificent King of the World (Romaji: Sekai no Ōja; Kanji: 世界の王者)! A year before the Outer Sea Expedition, the Grand Pirates and him discovered a poneglyph. When he used his ability to hear the Voice of All Things to "read" the poneglyph, he learned about the one-and-only path to Area 51 of the Outer Sea! In addition, he also learned about the existence of an ancient weapon — named Jove — that had been hidden and sealed within Area 51. And he realized that he could utilize that ancient weapon's ability to control the weak-willed members of humanity to conquer and rule over the World with ease and efficiency! So he explained the existence and function of Jove to his crew and then persuaded his crew journeying to the Outer Sea in search of the ancient weapon Jove so that they could use Jove's power to take over the World! Notably, he is more commonly known as Grand Ziger (Romaji: Gurando Jīgā; Kana: グランド・ジーガー). Not because of any sort of conspiracy, such as how the World Government changed Gol D. Roger's name to Gold Roger, but rather because of naught but a genuine misspelling on his wanted poster. Personality and Relationships Personality WIP... Relationships WIP... History Origins Ziger is a human from the island and kingdom of Art Deco in South Blue. 8 years ago, because of his exhibition of Haoshoku Haki, he was conscripted into the Knights Deco as the squire of Sir Pizarro Mongabay. 4 years ago, a 6-year-old girl named Pon ran into a World Noble named Saint Donquixote Chrysler by mistake. Subsequently, Pon apologized to Saint Chrysler. Unfortunately for Pon, Saint Chrysler was insulted by the fact that a serf like Pon had spoken to and touched a World Noble like him. Consequently, Saint Chrysler began to threaten to have Art Deco destroyed by a Buster Call if King Art Deco XIII did not have Pon beheaded in a public execution that ALL of the citizens of Art Deco were MANDATED to spectate. Needless to say, King Deco XIII was OUTRAGED by Saint Chrysler's demand and threat. However, because King Deco XIII knew that he did not have the political power to prevent Saint Chrysler from calling in a Buster Call on Art Deco and that his Knights Deco and him did not have the military power to defeat a Buster Call fleet of Marines, king Deco XIII decided to acquiesce to Saint Chrysler's demand. Unfortunately for King Deco III, none of the nobles of the Knights Deco would obey his order to arrest Pon and bring Pon to her execution. So King Deco XIII had no choice but to BEG the one-and-only ignoble among the Knights Deco, the 16-year-old Ziger, to save Art Deco by arresting Pon and bringing Pon to her execution. Subsequently, in spite of his EXTREME reluctance to be party to the inhumane and unjust execution of a 6-year-old girl, Ziger acquiesced to King Deco XIII's order out of the desire to save Art Deco from the death and destruction that a Buster Call would inflict upon it. Ziger arrested Pon and then brought Pon in to be publicly and showily executed by the World Government at a later date. Not long after, Ziger discovered that King Deco XII had covered up his arrest and delivery of Pon by framing a crew of bounty hunters for the arrest and delivery. Immediately after Ziger discovered the frame-up, Ziger confronted King Deco XIII and told King Deco XIII off for not owning up to their acquiescence to Saint Chrysler's demands. Later, in order to clear the bounty hunters' names, Ziger interrupted Pon's execution and then told all of the execution's spectators that it was HE who captured and delivered Pon to the World Government. Immediately afterward, before anyone could stop him, Ziger personally conducted Pon's execution by beheading Pon with the executioner's axe! Afterward, Ziger presented Pon's head to the World and then took his leave. Not long after, because King Deco XIII's powerlessness against and subservience to the World Nobles had caused him to become disillusioned with the Deco Royal Family, Ziger deserted from the Knights Deco, Subsequently, as naught but a desperate attempt to reclaim the all of pride and self-esteem that he loss when he beheaded Pon out of what he perceives as conformity to the cruelties of the World and cowardice before the might of the World Government, he became a pirate with the stated goal of seating himself on the Empty Throne and becoming a benevolent and magnificent King of the World (Romaji: Sekai no Ōja; Kanji: 世界の王者)! Abilities and Equipment Authority And as the captain of the Grand Pirates and their ship, the Grand Ziger, Ziger is the commander and leader of the Grand Pirates and the rest of the Grand Ziger's crew and passengers as well. He is able to add and remove members to the Grand Pirates and passengers to the Grand Ziger. He is also able to dictate both what a crew member's position in the Grand Pirates and what a crew member's jobs on the Grand Ziger are. In battle, Ziger is the strategist and tactician. He decides what the Grand Pirates' goals are, and he decides on the methods that the Grand Pirates use to achieve those goals. Physical Capabilities In terms of his physical capabilities, Ziger is an all-around combatant rather than a specialist. Notably; while Ziger may not have an excessive amount of durability, stamina, speed, or strength; Ziger does not have a lack of durability, stamina, speed, or strength either. At the start of the Outer Sea Expedition; Ziger is durable enough to withstand an explosion that destroyed the entirety of a house, has the stamina to fight for the entirety of a day, is fast enough to dodge even the quickest of bullets, and is strong enough to throw a giant around! Subsequently, as Ziger fights and travels through the Outer Sea, Ziget just gets better and better at everything rather than one thing. Gadgets and Weapons Homies Bu utilizing his ability to "hear" the Voice of All Things to perceive the klabautermann of a cloud and the klabautermann of a flame and then utilizing his Haoshoku Haki to befriend those klabautermann and convince those klabautermann to accompany him on his journey as allies and confidants, Ziger managed to create and secure the homage of a pair of homies WITHOUT the aid of Charlotte "Big Mom" Linlin and her Soru Soru no Mi! Hestia Is one of the two homeys whom Ziger has managed to create and secure the homage of. Hestia is a fire homey; as such, Hestia exhibits the ability to absorb and generate fire. In addition, Hestia is able to manipulate the fire that is generated by her. Notably, by subjecting Hestia to his Busoshoku, Ziger is able to "harden" Hestia into a "solid" flame with tangibility. In this state, Hestia is able to physically contact an entity and thereby harm an entity with kinetic energy and thermal energy alike! Iris Is one of the two homeys whom Ziger has managed to create and secure the homage of. Iris is a cloud homey; as such, Hestia exhibits the ability to absorb and generate clouds and electricity. In addition, Hestia is able to manipulate the clouds and electricity that is generated by her. Notably, by subjecting Iris to his Busoshoku, Ziger is able to "harden" Iris into either the "swamp clouds" of the Ordeal of Swamp or the "iron clouds" of an eisen dial. Sword Main Article: Chivalry Ziger possesses a knightly sword named Chivalry. Notably, the durability and potency of Chivalry's blade is no less than any of the blades of the Grade Swords. Haki Ziger has access to Busoshoku Haki, Kenbunshoku Haki, and Haoshoku Haki. Busoshoku Haki Ziger is capable of both the weaker form of Busoshoku that is invisible to the naked eye and the stronger form of Busoshoku that can be seen by the naked eyes as a sort of blackening. With his Busoshoku, Ziger is able to augment the durability and hardness of both his body and the blade of his knightly sword Chivalry. Kenbunshoku Haki Ziger's Kenbunshoku Haki specializes in discerning the intention and meaning of an entity's actions and words. Ziger is able to understand the intent of an individual's actions and "words", and Ziger is able to understand the meaning of an individual's "words" regardless of whether or not Ziger speaks the individual's "language". Notably, with a bit of guesswork, Ziger is able to utilize his discernment of an individual's intentions as a means of predicting the individual. However, notably, this method of Kenbunshoku prediction has the weakness of being unable to predict an individual's mistakes and randomness. Voice of All Things Ziger is one of the few people in the World to exhibit the ability to hear the Voice of All Things. Ziger can "hear" the "words" being "conveyed" by inanimate objects and non-verbal creatures. In addition, Ziger is able to "convey" his "words" to those inanimate objects and non-verbal creatures and have his "words" be understood by those inanimate objects and non-verbal creatures. Notably, through the use of this ability, Ziger is able to communicate with the SEA KINGS themselves! And, by utilizing this ability in conjunction with his Haoshoku Haki, Ziger is able to manipulate those sea kings! As such, Ziger is a Poseidon! In addition, Ziger is able to use this power to "hear" klabautermann that have not revealed themselves to him and thereby become capable of targeting those klabautermann with his Haoshoku Haki. Haoshoku Haki Ziger is capable of utilizing his Haoshoku Haki to temporarily comatose a seemingly unlimited number of weak-willed individuals. He is also capable of pinpointing his Haoshoku with enough precision to temporarily comatose no one but those whom he chooses to comatose. In addition, Ziger is capable of utilizing his Haoshoku to domesticate just about any feral or wild creature, even the SEA KINGS themselves! Ziger is also able to domesticate and manipulate the klabautermann of an inanimate objects such as his ship the Grand Ziger and his sword Chivalry. Notably, because Ziger is able to "hear" even those klabautermann that have not revealed themselves to him, Ziger is able to exert his Haoshoku on the klabautermann of ANY inanimate object rather than just the klabautermann of inanimate objects that he has a close bond with. Klaubautermann Manipulation Notably, by manipulating the klabautermann of inanimate object, Ziger is able to exert a small degree of influence on that inanimate object. For instance, with a maneuver called Freyja (Romaji: Fureiya; Kana: フレイヤ), Ziger is able to manipulate the klabautermann of inanimate object as a means of preventing the inanimate object from inflicting any amount or type of damage to him. And with a maneuver called [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clio Clio] (Romaji: Kuraio; Kana: クライオ), Ziger is also able to manipulate the klabautermann of inanimate object into "teaching" him how the inanimate object can be utilized and how it has been utilized in the past. Needless to say, through the manipulation of klabautermann, Ziger is capable of a myriad of accomplishing a myriad of seemingly "impossible" and "supernatural" feats. However, it should be noted that any entity that was generated with the power of a Devil Fruit will not have a klabautermann that Ziger can manipulate. In addition, it also be noted that the influence that a klabautermann has over an entity is weaker than the power of a Devil Fruit. As a result, if an entity is being manipulated by the power of a Devil Fruit, the entity's klabautermann will not be able to manipulate the entity for Ziger. List of Techniques Homey Techniques Hestia Techniques * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chantico Chantico] (Romaji: Chanteīko; Kana: チャンティーコ) - Is a maneuver where Hestia will condense herself into a fireball within the grasp of either of Ziger's hands and then allow Ziger to fastball her towards a target. Subsequently, as soon as she physically contacts the target, Hestia will detonate herself into a fiery explosion and then proceed to reform herself as fast as she can. * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hestia Hestia] (Romaji: Hesuteia; Kana: ヘスティア) - Is a maneuver where Hestia will enshroud Ziger with herself and then Ziger will subject Hestia to Busoshoku Haki as a means of "hardening" Hestia into a fiery "aura" of sorts. Subsequently, Ziger will utilize Hestia as a defense that is capable of burning and warding off the attacks of his foes. * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shapash Shapash] (Romaji: Shapashu; Kana: シャパシュ) - Is a maneuver where Hestia will enshroud either of Ziger's hands and then Ziger will subject Hestia to his Busoshoku Haki as a means of endowing Hestia with tangibility. Subsequently, Ziger will utilize his Haoshoku Haki as a means of manipulating Hestia into operating as an additional and fiery limb that he can reshape and resize at-will. * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vesta_(mythology) Vesta] (Romaji: Uesuta; Kana: ウェスタ) - Is a maneuver where Hestia will enshroud Chivalry's blade with herself and then proceed to utilize her presence as a means of heating the blade until incandescence causes the blade become red with that heat. ** Pele (Romaji: Perē; Kana: ペレー) - Is a maneuver where, after Vesta has been performed and while Vesta is still in effect, Ziger to use a swing of Chivalry as a means of launching a billow or crescent of flame towards a target. Iris Techniques * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ira_(mythology) Ira] (Romaji: Īra; Kana: イーラ) - Is a maneuver where Iris will discharge a bolt of lightning towards a target. * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iris_(mythology) Iris] (Romaji: Airisu; Kana: アイリス) - Is a maneuver where Iris will enshroud Ziger with herself and then Ziger will subject Iris to Busoshoku Haki as a means of "hardening" Hestia into a cloudy "aura" of sorts. Subsequently, Ziger will began to utilize his ability to hear and speak with the Voice of All Things as a means of nigh-instantaneously conveying to Iris the exact movements that he would like to perform and Iris will utilize electricity to directly stimulate Ziger's body into performing those maneuvers. As a result, Ziger will begin to exhibit a much greater degree of reactivity and speed. Notably, when this maneuver is utilized in conjunction with the Athena maneuver, Ziger will begin to move and react to an event at a speed that is faster than his body's ability to perceive the event! * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Juno_(mythology) Juno] (Romaji: Junō; Kana: ジュノー) - Is a maneuver where Iris will enshroud Chivalry's blade with herself and then proceed to charge Chivalry's blade with electricity. ** [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Juno_(mythology)#Juno_Moneta Juno Moneta] (Romaji: Junō Moneta; Kana: ジュノー・モネタ) - Is a maneuver where Iris will enshroud Chivalry's blade with herself and then proceed to endow Chivalry's blade with either a negative or positive charge. Later, if Ziger attempts to cut a target with Chivalry's blade while Chivalry's blade is negatively or positively charge, the target will be negatively or positively charged by the charge on Chivalry's blade and then the repulsion between the target's charge and Chivalry's charge will bisect the target unless the target exhibits the durability to withstand an electromagnetic repulsion. * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saranyu Saranyu] (Kana: さらニュ) - Is a maneuver where Iris will enshroud either of Ziger's hands and then Ziger will subject Iris to his Busoshoku Haki as a means of endowing Hestia with either the adhesion of a swamp cloud or the durability of an iron cloud. Subsequently, Ziger will utilize his Haoshoku Haki as a means of manipulating Iris into operating as an additional and either sticky or sturdy limb that he can reshape and resize at-will. Haki Techniques Busoshoku Techniques * Alala (Romaji: Arara; Kana: アララ) - Is a maneuver where Ziger will subject his larynx to his Busoshoki Haki in a manner that allows him to augment the volume of his voice. By doing so, Ziger will be able to utilize a scream as a means of generating a shock wave! * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bia_(mythology) Bia] (Kana: ビア) - Is a maneuver where Ziger will subject an entity to his Busoshoku Haki as a means of augmenting the durability and hardness of that entity. Kenbunshoku Techniques * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Athena Athena] (Romaji: Atena; Kana: アテナ) - Is a maneuver where Ziger will utilize his Kenbunshoku Haki to discern an individual's intentions and thereby predict the individual's actions. Notably, this method of Kenbunshoku prediction has the weakness of being unable to predict an individual's mistakes and randomness. Haoshoku Techniques * Amphitrite (Romaji: Anfuitorite; Kana: アンフィトリテ) - Is a maneuver where Ziger will utilize his Haoshoku Haki to domesticate and manipulate a number of the seas kings themselves! Notably, the extent to which Ziger is able to domesticate and manipulate the sea kings has been favorably compared to the "ancient weapon" Poseidon itself! * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clio Clio] (Romaji: Kuraio; Kana: クライオ) - Is a maneuver where Ziger will utilize his Haoshoku Haki to manipulate the klabautermann of a non-living thing into "teaching" him both how the non-living thing can be utilized and how the non-living thing has been utilized in the past. * Freyja (Romaji: Fureiya; Kana: フレイヤ) - Is a maneuver where, after he has utilized his ability to "hear" the Voice of All Things to perceive the a non-living thing's klabautermann, Ziger will utilize his Haoshoku Haki to manipulate the klabautermann into preventing the non-living thing from inflicting any amount or type of damage to him. * Ioke (Kana: イオけ) - Is a maneuver where, after he has utilized an entity as a tool for launching a projectile, Ziger will utilize his Haoshoku Haki to manipulate the entity's klabautermann into directing and re-directing the projectile towards his target until either the projectile or his target is destroyed. Battles * WIP... Trivia * Ziger's middle name and given name, D. Ziger, were derived from the surname of a pirate named Siemen Danziger. * Ziger's surname, Gran, was derived from the surname of a pirate named Pierre le Grand. * His theme is Determination to Strike from Atelier Firis: The Alchemist and the Mysterious Journey. * All of Ziger's maneuvers and techniques are named after goddesses. ** In addition, Ziger's homeys are named after the goddesses Hestia and Iris. Navigation WIP... Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Pirate Captain Category:Helmsman Category:Knight Category:Swordsman Category:Haki User Category:Bushoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Voice of All Things User Category:Poseidon Category:Grand Pirates